


Every Piece of Me Belongs To You

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Desk Sex, F/M, Prank Wars, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: A Prank War leads to detention ....





	

Feyre Archeron was fucking furious. 

 

“It’s New Year’s Eve!! Damn you, Velaris. You couldn’t take this one night off from your stupid game.” She yelled over at the Slytherin table where Rhysand Velaris, her sworn nemesis, was laughing with his mates at her now purple skin. 

 

“This had better wash off by midnight” Feyre muttered, glaring over at the tall inky haired man as she reached across the Gryffindor table to grab the bucket of mashed potatoes. She picked up the bucket, walking over the Slytherin Table and was standing right behind Rhysand, ready to pour the entire dish all over his hair. She smirked as she noticed his friends abruptly going silent. Rhysand turned around but before he could do anything more than raise an eyebrow she turned the entire dish over his head. 

 

“What was that for, Archeron?” He demanded, the mashed potatoes still not managing to obscure his attractiveness as he wiped the remnants from his eyes to glare at her.

 

“You know very well what that was for, you ass. You turned my skin PURPLE.” Feyre hissed out, grey eyes flashing in anger as she stared him. 

 

Rhysand merely smirked, giving a her a once over that left her tingling as he drawled out, “Well, Purple is a very fetching color on you, darling. I suggest you wear it more often, maybe you’d actually get a New Year’s Kiss.”

 

“Why, you little.” Feyre snarled.

 

“Darling, nothing about me is little.” Rhysand replied, the insinuation lingering in the air for a moment before Feyre narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. They were now nose to nose and Feyre couldn’t decide if she wanted to slap him or kiss him

 

The decision was only stopped when they heard a “Mr. Velaris, Ms. Archeron, detention tonight,” coming from the Professor’s table.

 

Almost immediately the entirety of the Slytherin house was in uproar. Rhysand threw the best parties. Even Tamlin, the head perfect for Gryffindor and one of the few who hated the Slytherin as much as Feyre did, was envious of those parties. Feyre merely smirked, she’d planned on having a quiet night with her sisters but getting to mess with Velaris was almost better.

 

Rhysand frowned, biting his lower lip as he tried to figure out what to do, clearly detention threw a wrench in his plans but he turned to talk to his friends. From the whispers going up and down the Slytherin Table, the party was still happening, just without the presence of their high “Lord.”

 

What Feyre hadn’t noticed was that Cressida Summers, the Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw, was striding down towards both of them. 

 

“Ms. Archeron, Mr. Velaris. I will see the two of you in detention this evening at 8 o’clock. I was not expecting that any miscreants would show themselves this early so I now must go figure out a fitting punishment for both of you.” Mrs. Summers said, glasses on the tip of her nose as she looked up at them, a frown crossing her features.

 

Rhysand looked like he wanted to protested, Feyre knew that he and Mrs. Summers were rather close in the same way she was close with the transfiguration professor, Mr. Summers and so she elbowed him in the side.

 

Rhysand merely nodded, sparing Feyre a disdainful glance as he stalked back to his table. Feyre turned back to hers, spotting her younger sister, a Hufflepuff, sitting in the lap of one of her best friends. She groaned, why people insisted on PDA was one of the unanswerable questions in the universe. She was happy for them sure, but why did they have to be so unbearably mushy with each other all the time.

 

Pushing her food around on her plate, she sighed. As satisfying as getting revenge on Rhysand was, she was now in no mood to eat so she stood up and went back to her dorm. She had a little less than two hours before detention and she was going to use it to sit by the fire and read. 

 

* * *

 

 

Feyre sighed, slowly moving to sit up. She’d fallen asleep about thirty minutes after she’d started reading.  _ Someone _ had kept her up late the night before. She glanced down to see a note beside her book, an old worn copy of The Golden Compass, that reminded her about detention. She spotted Lucian walking back, flushed cheeks and a bright grin that basically shouted he’d been in the garden with her sister. 

 

“What time is it?” She asked him.

 

“It’s almost 8. Feyre, don’t you have detention?” He replied, raising an eyebrow at her, “Also, the purple tint has faded from your skin.” 

 

“Oh thank god!” Feyre yelled, quickly gathering her stuff as she rushed towards the charms classroom.

 

She skidded to a halt as Mrs. Summers stood outside the door with Rhysand. She nodded hello to both of them as Mrs. Summers ushered them both inside the classroom.

 

“Well I see both of your pranks have faded away. Ms. Archeron, I’m happy you are no longer purple and Mr. Velaris, I’m pleased you have no food on you. You will both in here for until 11:45 pm when that door will unlock and you’ll be free to celebrate the new year.” Mrs. Summers stated, waving her wand in a few complicated movements before leaving the room.

 

“So,” Rhysand drawled out, “our professor’s idea of punishment is to lock us in an empty classroom for nearly 4 hours.”

 

Feyre smirked at him, moving to sit on top of the desk as she said, “That’s not punishment at all Rhys.”

 

He laughed, violet eyes sparkling as he stepped in her space.

 

“But no one knows that I” kiss “will use this” kiss “to my advantage” kiss on the lips which Feyre returned. 

 

Her hands fisted his white shirt as she drew him closer still, her teeth nipping at his lower lip, as she asked for entrance. He gladly gives her what they’ve both wanted since their confrontation earlier, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands reached up to tangle in her hair. He tugged on it lightly releasing a glorious moan from the girl sitting in front of him. Feyre pulled away, needing to breath but her hands start unbuttoning his shirt, moving to trace his abs as he kissed her neck, sucking slightly. 

 

“Rhys” Feyre whispered, “no marks, remember.”

 

“Rhys.” Feyre said a little louder and when he wouldn’t stop sucking on her collarbone she tugged at his hair, curling at the nape of his neck.

 

“Fine.” He sighed, exasperated before hauling her back into to a kiss, all tongue and fire and heat and Feyre could feel herself getting lost in him. The way his hands were grabbing her ass, the way his hair felt in her hands, the way he looked at her when the need to breath overcame them. Feyre grinned at him, hair tousled as her hands moved to open his shirt. As he kissed her shoulder, she yanked it off of him, tossing in the corner. Looking at Rhys shirtless always made her want to paint, he was hard edges and soft lines and he looked gorgeous. 

 

“You’re thinking too much.” He whispered, his hands curling at the edge of her hips, pressing hard enough she can only focus on the way his fingers are leaving bruises on her hips, right above her skirt. She shakes her head, tossing the thought of Rhys in her bed, at her mercy as she painted him aside. Leaning in, she kissed him. He lets out a helpless groan inside her mouth as her hands moved down to his pants. 

 

Before she can do anything more than linger though, Rhys broke the kiss. He quickly yanked off her shirt and buried his head in her breasts. As his tongue flicked her nipple, she threw her head back. She could feel his lips curve into a smile but she couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations he was giving her. 

 

“Rhys” she said, his name passing through her lips almost reverently as he unfastened her bra. 

 

“Fuck.” he gasped out, staring at her, sitting on the desk in the middle of a charms classroom, shirtless and completely at his mercy. She merely smirked, while she was at his mercy, he was always hers. Feyre kissed him again, hands quickly moving to unzip his fly and tug down his pants as his hands toy with breasts, flicking her nipples.

 

“Oh god, Rhys.” She moaned out, breaking the kiss for a minute as his hands and tongue nearly had her shaking.

 

He grinned, hands moving down to remove her skirt as he kissed his way down her body. Her hands tangled his hair, pulling on it as he lavished her breasts, circling one with his tongue the other with his hand and then switching until she was just a babbling mess of lust and desire. She suddenly gasped as his hands pulled down her panties, his finger probing her entrance. He quickly thrust two fingers in, his thumb rubbing her inner thigh as she groaned. He slowly added a third finger, scissoring them inside her as Feyre felt her eyes roll towards the back of her head.

 

“You’re so wet, love.” He murmured, his fingers curling in to find the bundle of nerves that had her screaming. 

 

“Rhys, Rhys, Rhys.” she chanted, nails clawing at his back as she came. He grinned at her, sucking her juices off his fingers with an audible pop. He kissed her, the taste of her so clear within the kiss that Feyre nearly came again. She pulled back quickly, maneuvering herself so she could sit on her boyfriend’s lap. His hands fisted in her hair as she grinded against him, feeling him harden against her thigh. He moaned as his cock slipped into her wet heat and he picked her up. Feyre let out a squeal as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back hitting the wall as he slowly slid into her. As she adjusted to him she pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues engaged in a violent dance as he began thrusting into her. As he pulled out and thrust back in, one of her hands grasped his shoulder as the other intertwined within his dark hair. His hands were bracketing her against the wall, teeth biting her lower lip as he thrust harder and deeper. As they broke the kiss, gasping for breath, she leaned her forehead against his. She hadn’t realized until they were at this angle that he still had his green slytherin tie on. Grabbing it, she pulled back into her space, taking his breath from his lungs and breathing hers into his. His left hand moved from the wall to her hair, and with one particularly hard thrust she exploded. He barely let her scream his name before his was coming with a low groan. 

 

She grinned, sated and happy as he helped her down off his body. Rhys grabbed his wand, casting  _ tergeo  _ which cleaned all evidence of their passions from the room. Feyre kissed him quickly, looking around the room for her clothing as the door unlocked.

 

“What a way to pass the time, huh, darling.” Rhys said, looking like a cat that ate the canary and she could only nod.

 

She tossed him his clothing as she spoke, “So, I take it we meet in the library tomorrow. I pretend to be studying, you use some sort curse to prevent me from doing so, we get thrown out by whatever perfect is in there and then go make in a broom closet.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Rhys replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead as she leaned into him. 

 

Feyre smirked, feeling his still hard length pressing against her ass as she wiggled for a comfortable position.

 

“Someone’s still hard.” she whispered, kissing his pulse point as his hands teased her folds. She sighed against him as he nipped at her shoulder. 

 

“How much do you want to bet that no one comes looking for us?” he asked her, voice low and gravely as his hand played with her nipples. Feyre turned to face him and kissed him, full of passion, pouring everything she felt for him into the kiss. 

 

“I love you” he whispered, eyes full of fire and longing as he looked at her. She knew what she looked like, swollen lipped, hair mussed and eyes staring at him like he hung the moon. She never felt so beautiful as when he said those three words to her. 

 

“I love you too.” she said, kissing him again and she understood why people described romances using fire, she felt as though she would burn if she wasn’t touching him.

  
“We have all night. Fuck New Year’s.” Rhys said and with that time lost all meaning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @the-ships-to-rule-them-all on tumblr
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so please let me know what you think.


End file.
